


stumbling

by elfloversanonymous (asexuelf)



Category: Dragon Age II
Genre: Alpha Anders (Dragon Age), Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Breeding Kink, Dirty Talk, Domestic, Fluff, Idiots in Love, Knotting, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Nesting, Omega Fenris (Dragon Age), Premature Ejaculation, Smut, The Circle, Trans Fenris (Dragon Age)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-12
Updated: 2020-06-12
Packaged: 2021-03-03 19:54:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,451
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24681154
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/asexuelf/pseuds/elfloversanonymous
Summary: Fenris' heat is upon them. He and Anders prepare in their own ways.
Relationships: Anders/Fenris (Dragon Age)
Comments: 6
Kudos: 63





	stumbling

**Author's Note:**

> this fic isn't my best work, but i'm finished working on it xD its been in my wips for TOO LONG. regardless, i hope you enjoy!

Looking down at the sad attempt at a nest, Fenris gives a beleaguered sigh. It’s a depressing sight, as far as nests go - if it can even be called a nest at all. It’s really little more than a lump; just two thin blankets and his rumpled, unwashed tunic bunched around a couple of pillows, those being his own (although he prefers to just use Anders as a pillow instead), as well as Anders’ rather flat pillow, and even the very special pillow Anders holds so dearly. That one normally isn’t even allowed on the bed.

Fenris is still shocked Anders allows him to touch it, let alone use it to _nest_. The smell of his mother is long since gone, he says, but the memory of it, of _her,_ lingers easier with the pillow in his hands. Rare is it that he holds it, despite what he’s said. Instead, Anders keeps his prized possession in a chest at the foot of their bed, resting on a thin layer of herbs meant to keep critters and crawlies away from it.

But he’d still handed it over to Fenris, smiling brightly as the dawn, and left his speechless omega to the meager nesting supplies they have between them.

He moves that pillow again, propping it up carefully in fear of it falling and getting dirty, before leaving to sort through the laundry.

They have only so few clothes between them. Anders has a handful of items; a few pairs of smalls, an extra shirt, and a ragged pair of trousers for times when he cannot wear his robes. Fenris has only his under-tunic, his leggings, and his armor, much to his alpha’s annoyance.

Fenris can steal the few extra clothes Anders has, spilling the items into the very small, very sad-looking nest, but Anders cannot do the same. Not that alphas typically nest. They may go about fixing themselves a den, usually a dark and secure area to hold their mate, but Anders moved in with Fenris, an omega, _and_ gave him his very special pillow, so… maybe Alpha would like to nest with him?

The omega shakes his head, as if to clear the thought away. Anders is his _alpha -_ they're a mated pair and his omega is going into heat _._ Of course Anders wants to nest with him. That's how that works.

If the heat is already making him so silly in the head, perhaps he ought to hurry to find said alpha. As much as Fenris would like to draw this heat out and enjoy time alone with his mate, the everyday responsibility of the clinic as well as the rising needs of the mage underground keeps that from happening. Anders is needed elsewhere.

It takes longer than Fenris is proud of to squash down a sudden rush of possessiveness.

Yes, Fenris thinks, best to get this over with quickly. So, he sighs again at his tiny nest and then turns and strides from the room. He doesn't bother calling out Anders' name - there's not much actual living space that they use in the mansion, which makes it very easy to guess where he is. There is the bedroom, the bathroom, and then a room Anders took over as his own little den.

Anders calls it an office, but Anders says a lot of things.

Fenris knocks at the door politely, but receives no reply. Occasionally, the alpha will get caught up in his work, whether that be his anonymous letters to public officials, his anti-Chantry manifesto, or his potion brewing, and will enter a sort of trance. He'll work and work, becoming so focused on his task that he seems almost unable to hear those around him - but that doesn't appear to be the case now. The scent of Anders is growing stale here, implying he may not have even entered his den in a number of hours.

He isn't in the bathroom, however, and Fenris hadn't missed him on his way out of the bedroom.

Certainly he hasn't… left? Fenris can't imagine why an alpha would leave so soon before their omega's heat, but he wouldn't put it past Anders. The man is a force of nature, both figuratively and literally, and he does whatever he pleases whenever he pleases, to the Void with the rules.

Fenris debates entering Anders' den for clues but decides against it. It's rude even among bonded pairs to intrude so openly on another's private space. That's why Anders stepped out of the bedroom to begin with - as soon as Fenris began nesting, their bed became Fenris' private space (with the intention of eventually being _their_ private space, but the fact remains).

There isn't anywhere else to go, however. Not with the growing light-headedness Fenris is experiencing. Not with the warmth that is quickly rising in him.

Fenris' biology is rapidly catching up with him and his alpha is _gone._ If the heat makes his bottom lip a little wobbly at that, there is no one around to say so, and he counts that as one of the Maker's few blessings, be there a Maker at all.

With an irritated sniff, Fenris stalks through the mansion, following his alpha's scent. Indeed, it leads him to the door - where Anders is nowhere to be found. The man has _left._ He's just gone and left his omega alone!

Fenris clenches his jaw and stalks off to the bedroom. Then to the bathroom. Then to stand in front of Anders' den and whine, as if hoping he'll suddenly rise from his desk to chase his omega to their nest. That's a thought… Anders, growling playfully, tackling him into the bed and clamping his teeth meanly down on Fenris' neck…

An embarrassing gush of slick leaves him and he turns away from the door, face hot. Time to stalk the kitchen instead, then the large sitting area they sometimes entertain guests in, then the abandoned rooms that make up the rest of the mansion. He's debating entering the cellar for a sad bit of a wine when he hears it - the front door!

Fenris races to the main room, nearly tripping over a bit of broken tile along his way, just to greet his alpha.

_Be angry!_ he tells himself. _He abandoned you! He didn't say where he was going or why!_

Fenris the elf is very angry, but Fenris the omega is just happy his alpha has come home to him. _Nest, nest, nest!,_ his instincts seem to chant at him, followed closely by, _Knot! Knot! Knot!_

The heat has really got him now. He's restless.

When he makes it to the front room, he doesn't see Anders - just the towering pile of linens wearing Anders' boots. There's blue blankets and green sheets, even a lavender or two - all things made with expensive dyes. 

There's no way Anders bought all this. All their money goes towards the clinic or food - or bribing the guards that notice them squatting in their once-abandoned home. How did he get this? How would he even afford one of them, let alone all?

"For the nest," Anders explains needlessly. Fenris' confused expression doesn't change a fraction. "I know we don't have a lot here. I, er- I was saving up. For you."

"Cover them with your scent," he snaps. He feels very snappish hearing that, his eyes prickling with surprised emotion, and the smell of other people on the linens - on Anders - isn't helping. He wants to take a bite out of his alpha in too many different ways. "I'm happy you're home."

"I'm happy too, omega."

His alpha obediently drops the linens on the couch and begins to strip. Freed from his trousers and smalls, his cock is already showing its response to his omega's heat scent. Fenris has never been happier to see a naked man in his life and spreads his stance a little just to prove it.

If his alpha notices, he doesn't show it; he just keeps working at the task Fenris has given him. Fenris watches with great interest as Anders rubs the blankets over his chest, his neck, his groin. He doesn't linger, to Fenris' chagrin, but he looks good doing it even in such short, clinical movements.

The last one is folded back on top of the pile, much messier than it was before. Anders puts his hands on his hips, sniffs the pile up and down, and nods in satisfaction.

"Ready?" his alpha asks.

Fenris doesn't respond. Instead, he turns and makes way to the bedroom, his alpha quickly scooping up the pile and following close behind like an excitable pup.

He isn’t very good at nesting, Fenris knows, but the new materials will make things much easier. He's very grateful to his alpha - his confusing slurry of emotions slips away bit by bit, his heat taking control of his senses more and more as the scent of Anders overtakes everything else, but still, he knows he's grateful.

The instinct to nest is even more ruthless than before. He takes the linens and drops them on the bed, spreading them out perfectly for he and his alpha. He rubs his neck on one of them, but his own scent does nothing for him, not like Anders' does. That means he can focus entirely on presentation then, on putting together the perfect, most comfortable nest he can.

The distracting press of the hard alpha cock poking his rear through his leggings, however, brings him to a stop.

“Anders…” His voice is tight with annoyance and poorly-hidden arousal. “I am trying to _focus_.”

“What do you know, Fenris - so am I!”

“Focusing on my ass does not count." Fenris shoos his alpha away. "Now go sit down while I do this.”

Instead, Anders leans forwards and presses wet kisses to his neck, sloppy and affectionate. "I thought you wanted me with you now."

"Anders. Please."

The alpha hears the honesty in his tone and sighs poutily, as affected by Fenris' heat as himself. It's hard for Fenris to tell him to go, but it's harder for Anders to leave. After another few kisses, however, he concedes and backs away towards the door, standing just outside the door frame. Very politely, Fenris notices with approval.

It won't take him long now, luckily, and as soon as the nest is finished and cozy enough for two, they can get the new linens properly disgusting and ready for a wash.

How glamorous, Fenris thinks wryly. Nature truly is beautiful.

What Fenris lacks in pillows, he makes up for in blankets, as well as Anders' favorite coat. He layers, then layers again, fluffing a blanket above the pillows then another at the foot of the bed, before laying one out for them to crawl under. Then he removes his leggings with some difficulty and places them beneath the larger pillow to add his scent further to the nest. Anders' robes go above the special pillow to protect it from semen and slick.

He stares at the nest for a while, then sighs again. New blankets did not add much, not really, but it's _less_ sad than it was before, so Fenris counts it a win. Still, his omega nature tells him it isn't good enough, so he walks to the door, grabs Anders, and pulls him through to the bed.

"Do you like the nest?"

Anders blinks at his brisk question. "Yes," he answers immediately, then looks at it. Instantly, his face breaks out into a wide grin. "Oh, Fenris, it's lovely!"

Fenris feels himself blush. It's a lumpy, poorly built nest in a room that still has a leaky roof, not at all as glamorous or as _safe_ as a proper omega would build for him, but he knows all of Anders' tells, and the man is being honest.

"I know it's silly I left so soon…" Now it's Anders who blushes, turning a little pink in the dim light trickling in from the window. "But I wanted to get you more to work with, only it came upon us so quickly this time, so I hadn't got any if it just yet... In-"

Only silence comes after that, Anders lost in his own thoughts. Fenris waits, knowing he needs his time.

Finally, Anders takes his hand ( _so cold, so comforting_ ) and continues, "In the Circle, none of this-" He gestures to the floppy nest in front of them. "-was permitted. No nesting. No dens. No privacy. Heats and ruts were spent in solitary… if you were lucky."

Fenris holds Anders' hand tighter. He understands.

"I know it might seem silly for an old alpha to care so much about something like this but…" He turns pink again, brown eyes cast downward, smiling. "I never thought I'd have someone. And I certainly never imagined we'd have a nest to share - or even my own space that I could come and go from as I pleased. I'm so happy to know you. I want to make love to you in this nest. I want to make love to you forever."

"Anders, you are my alpha and my partner and the light of my life," Fenris says. "But we cannot make love in this nest."

For a moment, Anders looks hurt. "Why not?"

"Because I want you to bend me over and call me very rude words and fill me with your seed."

The hurt leaves - leaving only blank confusion. "...Is that not making love?"

"This is why we're mated." And then he pounces, wrapping his legs around Anders' waist and grabbing his shoulders tightly, attacking his mouth with more bites than kisses.

Anders doesn't fall, planting his feet firmly and clasping his hands accidentally on the ass of his very pleased omega. He wobbles a little, shaking the two awkwardly, but he quickly catches his balance.

As Fenris pulls back to bite his rounded ear, Anders speaks again.

"May I enter your nest, omega?"

"You should be fucking me in it already, _alpha_."

Thankfully, Anders takes that as permission. He falls forward into the nest, further crumpling it and crushing his omega beneath him as well. Fenris moans happily at the feeling, well aware of the knot already beginning to swell against the skin of his hip. He's been so cruel, leaving his poor alpha hard and waiting. No use waiting any longer.

"Anders," he breathes. "Put that thing inside me. Knot me, right now."

Anders huffs a laugh, grinning. "Are you sure you're ready? Usually there are steps in-between-"

"I've been slicking for _hours_ now." His leggings had been absolutely disgustingly wet. _He_ is absolutely disgustingly wet. "Please, Anders. I don't want to miss your knot."

His alpha checks anyways, ever the healer, poking his finger into Fenris with no hesitance, checking for resistance. He finds none, and is answered by a loud keen, before trying again with three.

Fenris gasps. "Please, alpha…"

Another laugh from his alpha. "Alright, alright. I can see you know what you want." And then he lines himself up, the head of his cock almost cool against the burning heat inside Fenris, and begins pushing in far too slowly. "I can't say I don't want it too."

Fenris makes a noise that's half grunt and half whine. "Too much talking. Your knot. In me. Now."

"Anything for my omega."

Anders thrusts hard against him, inside of him, filling him beautifully in one movement. The knot is already nearly too wide to press in and catches against Fenris' folds, nearly locking itself outside and making him whine.

"Alpha, please," he moans. "I need it. I need it now."

"Patience, love. I have you."

Ander's thumbs reach down to pull him apart, spreading the lips of his omega's slicking cunt as he pushes his weight against the opening. Then it's finally pressing in, a bit too wide for comfort. Fenris spreads his legs to the side, scrunching his face against the harsh stretch of the knot spreading him open. It's perfect. He wants it to hurt like this every time. When the widest part of the knot breaches him, still growing, _how is it still growing?_ , he cries out, then again when his alpha pops it inside. His head falls back and he's moaning out curses to the Maker without even hearing himself, clenching down too hard around Anders' cock for either of their comforts. Still, he can hear his alpha's moaning - he's not complaining any more than Fenris is, especially not when Fenris starts rolling his hips, trying to rub his clit against Anders' groin.

It takes Fenris a moment longer than it should to realize Anders is cumming inside of him. He lifts his head back up in surprise to meet eyes with his alpha, but Anders' eyes are shut, all his focus on gently rocking against Fenris.

And then his head falls forward against his chest, his eyes open. "Holy shit. What am I, fifteen years old?"

He tries to bite his lip and swallow the impulse, but Fenris can't help but giggle. "I think we overestimated how long we could put it off."

"Uh- Yeah, I'd say that too." Anders' face is completely red. Fenris is kind and makes the assumption that it's from exertion and arousal - and not at all embarrassment. "Do you want me to-?"

Fenris bats Anders' hand away from his clit. It would be a worthless endeavor, more tease than otherwise - some omegas can cum that way during a heat, but not Fenris. It's all about being claimed and having his guts properly beaten. He may not understand it, but that doesn't mean it isn't hot.

"I'd rather wait for your knot to go down," he answers honestly. "And then we make the next one count. I can turn on my stomach so it's easier to pull my hair."

Anders rolls his hips minutely. "That sounds very nice. And I can whip out my new repertoire of delightfully impolite names! Hope you're ready."

A breathy giggle escapes Fenris before he can swallow it. "Oh, I am." 

He brings his hands up to grope his own breasts, understimulated and overstimulated all at once. The feeling of his fingertips catching his nipples makes him moan.

A sound far too close to a growl, Anders clears his throat. "If you keep that up, love, the knot's going nowhere. I'll just be periodically filling you up."

Now that's a thought. The sound that leaves Fenris is not one he'd ever recognize as coming from himself. Stretched out around his alpha's cock, unable to seek his own pleasure as he was bred and bred and bred… That's a thought indeed.

Anders' gentle laugh pulls him to the present. "Aw. Omega likes that." He leans down to kiss his warm mouth against Fenris' breast. "But it wouldn't be fun for long."

Fenris attempts to scoff. It's more of a desperate exhale. "For who?"

"You!" Another laugh. "You're so precious like this. You'd let me do anything to you right now, wouldn't you."

His breathing grows only more labored, legs spreading minisculely again. "No pee." It sounds far too much like a question.

The laugh is meaner, but no less affectionate. "I could talk you into it. You're mine right now."

"I'm always yours," he barely breathes. He's getting light-headed and his face feels hot, but nowhere near the boiling of his blood in his groin.

"Hmm, yes you are." Teeth at his neck, not biting, just pressing. A tongue laving a thick stripe to his ear, hot and leaving a too-cold trail behind it. "You're all mine. My whore. My toy. My omega."

And then Anders is sliding out of him in a gush of slick and seed, leaving Fenris staring widely at the ceiling. "Um."

"I thought that might work." And then _no no no alpha is pulling away no-_ "I'm going to grab that knot toy you like and force a few orgasms out of you while I work on getting it up again. Is it age, is it the taint…?"

That last part isn't for Fenris' ears, murmured grumpily under his alpha's breath, but he can't help but hear it - every molecule of his body is tuned into _Anders Anders Anders,_ all his senses are drowned out in _alpha_ and nothing else. He hears Anders breathing. He hears the shuffle of his feet against the floor. He hears the toys in his box by the bookcase clacking against one another.

"Oh! I haven't seen you use this thing." Whatever it is makes a dastardly sound, somewhere between a wind-up toy and a haunted clock. "This could be fun."

Something tells him it's going to be a long heat.

**Author's Note:**

> thanks for reading! 💖


End file.
